I Still Love You
by moonelfgrl
Summary: James and Lily: 7th year lovers, got engaged, and then the unthinkable happened. At least for James. its not really that great, currently i have a bit of writer's block, but i think it's at least semi-decent. plz r&r!
1. The Beginning

A/N: I really don't care that I don't have many readers, so I've posted another story. It's just cool to write. Why am I saying this? This is the damn story explanation, not a fricken "pour out your sorrows and be happy" page. Lol. So this is a l/j fic. It takes place three years after their graduation from Hogwarts. They haven't seen each other because-well, just read the stupid prologue and find out. Hope you like chapter one. I'm pretty sure that the later chapters are somewhat longer, and im sorry for such short early chapters. Anyway, go and read before I start babbling uncontrollably about French fries and zephyrs and Bob ½. Don't even ask.

Disclaimer: I really do wish that the characters and places used in this story belonged to me, but unfortunately, that only happens in my dreams. They all belong to J.K. R.

I Still Love You

Prologue

It's been three years since they last saw each other. Their relationship ended because she was misinformed. He went after her, but she was gone, not to be seen for what seemed like an eternity to him. She soon found out that her information was wrong, but she was far too embarrassed to return to him. This is the story of how, quite by accident, their relationship was reborn.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

-Kelly Clarkson, "Since u Been Gone"

Lily Evans stepped reluctantly out of her steamy shower, carefully wrapping a towel around herself.

Later on, as she applied her make-up, she thought about the Hogwarts Reunion Ball taking place the next night. It would be so much fun, she'd get to see all her old friends.

At the other end of the city, James Potter was just tumbling out of bed. The phone was ringing off the wall, and he was about to kill whoever was at the other end.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Oh, you're there Prongs! Well, I was just wondering what time we're supposed to be in work today?" Sirius' voice said.

James sighed. "It's Saturday, Padfoot, there isn't any work. Goodbye."

"Right well, thanks, and-" But James hung up and flopped back into bed. He was out cold in two minutes.

--------------

James woke again to someone shaking him. He blinked up at the intruder.

"Oy! Prongs! You're awake!"

It was Sirius.

"Am I? I was damn in the middle of a good dream." He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. 10 am. Three hours since Sirius called.

"Well, did it consist of you making out with ten hot women and none of them caring?"

"No, just a kick-ass Quidditch match."

"Oh, well than I don't want to hear about it." Sirius replied.

"Lot of good you are." James mumbled. "How'd you get in anyway?"

"Simple unlocking charm, mate."

"Really? I'll have to fix that." James replied.

"You do that, Prongs."

James glared at Sirius. "If you came here just to be annoying, than I suggest you find something to do quickly, while I take a shower."

"Fine! I'll go fix the damn door!" Sirius grumbled.

"Good job."


	2. Dancing the Night Away

A/N: Here's Chapter Two. I do realize that Chapter One was incredibly short, but you must understand, well, actually, I really don't care whether you do or you don't. The point is that you'll just have to be patient until, ummm, I think chapter three. Or maybe it's this chapter. Not sure. Anyway, I have things to do and people to see, mainly my cat, as my mother is already asleep. I like nighttime; it feels freer (I dn if that's a word, but if spell-check says so than alright.). You can do more. Anyway, once again, I advise you to start reading quickly, as I fear that I will begin to talk and not stop.

Disclaimer: Once again, for all those psychopath lawyers who go around looking for people to sue, I don't own this. J.K.R. does, so there! Try and sue me now! 

Chapter Two

Dancing the Night Away

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside in the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_Mmmm_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

-Ryan Cabrera, "True"

(Next Day)

Once again, James awoke early to the phone ringing. It was Sirius again, asking whether or not James wanted to go get their tuxes for that evening.

"Sure, I'm just gonna shower."

"Ok Prongs. Then come to my flat and we'll leave from there."

"Alright, see you later."

James showered and dressed, then apparated over to Sirius'.

"You ready to go mate?" he called.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Sirius yelled back.

Ten minutes later, they were trekking through muggle London heading for the nearest tuxedo shop. They found their it, and when they had selected the correct sizes and colors, they paid and left.

"That went quicker than expected." James commented as they walked back.

"Yeah, now you can spend the rest of the day trying to make you're hair lie flat." Sirius chuckled.

"Shut up, you git, you know that's not going to happen." James shot.

Sirius reached over and ruffled James' hair even more.

"Oh trust me, I know! I've only been you're best friend for, oh, ten years. When you get yourself a wife, she'll always be pissed about your hair."

"I'm twenty, Padfoot. Bit young, for me at least." James replied.

"Well, you never know," Sirius replied, "You were only seventeen when you proposed the first time. Oh god, I didn't mean to mention that, I-"

But James was walking swiftly away, and Sirius could no longer see him through the crowd. He hadn't been thinking, and he had let slip James worst memory.

-----------------

Lily twirled in front of the full length mirror as her house-keeper made a fuss over her dress. It was the same green as her eyes, tight at the top and then flaring out into a bell at her waist. She had elbow length white gloves and her hair was in a bun. Her tiara was studded with pink roses, and she wore green slippers.

"Claire, does it really look all that nice?"

"Oh yes miss! Beautiful!"

Lily smiled. "Thanks Claire. I gotta go now though, see you tomorrow." And with a CRACK she disapparated.

----------------

James appeared in Hogwarts' Front Hall. As the coat boy took his jacket, Sirius came over.

"Listen Prongs, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to bring that up.

"Don't worry about it, c'mon."

They walked into the Great Hall. All the tables were gone, replaced by a dance floor and buffet tables to one side. There were many familiar faces.

Let's get something to drink." Sirius suggested.

James was just pouring it when Sirius poked him.

"Prongs…."

"What?"

"Look."

He pointed to the doors. Lily was just walking through them, and she looked beautiful.

"Oh god." He breathed.

She glanced over and saw. Him. She started and did a double take. When she was sure it was him, she quickly walked away, and stayed away from him.

James sighed deeply and went back to pouring his drink.

-------------

Later on, when the dancing began, a boy from hufflepuff asked Lily to dance. She accepted, and as she danced, she closed her eyes and let the music carry her along. Men began to cut in, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in James' arms.

"Hello." He said casually.

She swallowed. "James, er, good to see you again."

"And you, you're looking well."

"Y-you too."

James glanced around. The doors to the garden were open.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"S-sure."

When they were outside, James offered Lily his arm. As she took it, their hands brushed and the long-forgotten shock spread through her body. She gasped and started to pull away, but James grabbed her hand and held on. She glanced over at him. He seemed perfectly at home with the situation. He led her to a secluded bench and sat down.

For ten minutes, neither spoke. Than James turned to her and said, "Why didn't you come back?"

Lily turned away, but his eyes bore holes on the side of her face.

"Because I was afraid to be wrong. It was new to me. So I ran."

James was quiet again for a while.

"Whoever said I was cheating on you?" he said finally.

Lily hung her head. "Snape."

"And you believed him!?"

"I didn't want to, but I saw you hug Susan Parker in the hallway so…."

"_I _hugged _her_? More like she grabbed me and started sobbing into my shoulder!"

"O-oh."

He sighed and got up. He began to walk along another path, and Lily, unsure of what to do, followed.

He led her so far into the garden that the lights stopped.

"Lil', just listen. I just want us to have second chance, that's all."

Turning to her, he cupped on side of her face with his hand and slowly leaned in. He was inches from her mouth when she pulled away.

"Please don't James." She whispered as a quiet sob escaped her. "Just please don't."

She began to hurry away. James didn't know what to do, other than stare after her.

A/N: So it was this chapter! Well, sorta. Anyways, the real good stuff begins next chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
